Caido del Cielo
by kilian
Summary: -UA-YAOI-YULLEN- Kanda es un simple trabajador que comparte casa con Lavi, un simple vividor con la suerte de una herencia. Juntos disfrutan de la vida a base de malos vicios, hasta que el japonés tiene un encuentro de lo más inesperado con... un angelito


**Olaaaaaaaa!! Otro fic Kilianero otro insulto para la literatura 8D**

**Como siempre espero que les guste y si no, al infierno con él y su desgracia xD**

**Como siempre Yullen (o.o me voy a acabar especializando en esto) y como siempre…**

**D.Gray Man y sus personajes no son míos sino de Mami Hoshino, siempre santa, siempre pura y que rece por nuestras almas pecadoras u.u**

**Aunque si lo fueran Allen nunca se podría sentar, ni dormir, ni hablar, ya que se quedaría afónico de tanto… O.O ok, no coff coff pasen y lean, por favor u/u"**

Kanda intentó frenar cuando vio a aquel sujeto pararse en medio de la carretera, sonriente, con los brazos extendidos, como si intentara recibirlo en un cálido abrazo, mientras movía sus curvados labios para pronunciar una frase que no pudo escuchar:

"Te encontré"

El japonés se apresuró a bajar del coche nada más sentir el golpe.

Dio gracias al maldito cielo por que aquello le hubiese ocurrido en una calle poco transitada, ya que iba con el coche publicitario de la empresa y aquello habría sido un caos. El asfalto estaba lleno de plumas refulgentes de brillo, la sangre espesa y escarlata manchaba el capó del automóvil y el suelo, marcando la trayectoria del cuerpo inconsciente que descansaba a unos tres metros de él. Suspiró con cansancio y se acercó a él.

-Oye –dijo zarandeándolo, intentando que reaccionara- No exageres, a penas iba a sesenta.

No hubo respuesta. Se trataba de un chico de cabellos blancos y una extraña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, además de un brazo ligeramente deforme y rojizo que le llamó mucho la atención. Llevaba una gabardina negra de hombre bastante pesada. Menudas pintas que le traía el niño. Lo miró entre asqueado y molesto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría al maldito loco saltar así frente a su coche? Puso su mano bajo la nariz de éste, comprobando si respiraba.

Cuando lo fue a levantar, se percató de algo aún más peliagudo. La gabardina había resbalado por uno de sus hombros y, al no tener camiseta alguna debajo, dejaba ver unas alas blancas nacaradas, de mediana longitud, una de ellas en un ángulo extraño, rota por el impacto, y que salían claramente de su espalda perfectamente fusionadas con la nívea piel. La característica frialdad de Kanda consiguió que tan solo lo mirara confuso y lo terminó por coger en brazos. Se fijó en que la sangre de su capó y el suelo venía de la frente del niño, que seguramente se habría golpeado con él, haciéndose una herida bastante fea en aspecto, pero nada demasiado grave.

Kanda se fijó en cómo su inmaculada camisa blanca se teñía de rojo.

-Hay que joderse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba tumbado en algún lugar mullido. Aún con los ojos cerrados sentía como si el mundo le diese vueltas, y de hecho no andaba muy desencaminado. Alguien le sujetaba sin ninguna delicadeza su lastimada cabecita, tirándole del pelo de vez en cuanto. Abrió los ojos en un gesto perezoso, de mala gana, sintiéndose hecho polvo. Intentó enfocar a la persona que se encontraba frente a él, haciendo algo indefinido con su cabeza, y cuando lo consiguió, no cabía en sí de sorpresa. Se trataba de la misma persona que lo había atropellado, aquel japonés, y ahora le estaba vendando de manera pulcra, aunque nada amable, la herida de su cabeza. Claro, que todo esto lo vio boca abajo, ya que estaba tumbado en un modesto sofá con la cabeza colgando por uno de los brazos de éste, para facilitarle al tipo la tarea.

-Ya era hora –gruñó el pelinegro al ver sus orbes plateadas clavadas en él.

-Oh, perdona… –se disculpó algo torpe, ya que no se podía concentrar en nada por culpa del carpintero que parecía estar usando una radial en esos momentos en su cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué es esta sensación?

Kanda lo miró con una ceja alzada, incrédulo.

-Dolor, idiota –le dijo con voz fría mientras le terminaba de ajustar la venda- Cuando te atropellan es lo que sueles sentir.

-Así que esto es el dolor… -susurró para sí mismo, aunque llegó a oídos del japonés que pensó que definitivamente le faltaba más de una marea. Le vio hacer un puchero- No es muy agradable.

-No se de dónde carajo has caído, pero aquí te tendrás que ir acostumbrando.

Iba a preguntarle de que psiquiátrico se había escapado cuando lo vio sentarse, dejando ver unas alas sucias, y señalar hacia arriba. Kanda miró al techo, buscando una mancha de moho, una gotera, una telaraña o algo que le diese una pista de lo que le quería decir el albino, pero allí tan solo estaba la humilde lámpara que alumbraba el salón.

-¿Qué coño pasa? –le preguntó falto de paciencia.

-Me caí de allí.

Puesto que no había ningún boquete en su techo y tenía como evidencia el capó ligeramente hundido y manchado de su coche, supo que se refería al cielo… ¿¡Cómo que del cielo!?

-Soy un ángel –dijo el albino sonriendo de forma cálida y agitando felizmente el ala que no tenía rota. Pero al instante se puso serio de nuevo- me mandaron a proteger a alguien y ese alguien eres tú, lo supe desde que te vi.

A cualquiera aquello lo habría dejado en estado de shock permanente, pero no hablamos de cualquiera ¿Cierto? Hablamos de Yuu Kanda.

-Han hecho un buen trabajo con esas alas –contestó impasible- pero te aseguro que eres de todo menos un ángel.

-¡Pero…!

No pudieron seguir hablando, ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un muy feliz pelirrojo acompañado de dos chicos muy apuestos.

-¡Yuu! ¡Mira lo que traje! –dijo alegremente señalando a los hombres con un gesto de cabeza. Kanda se llevó una mano a la frente, agobiado mientras el niño los miraba sin comprender.

Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo se percató de la presencia del niño y se le acercó corriendo, hasta que el albino se encontró con su mirada esmeralda a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Ne, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya tenías compañía? –Dijo analizando al menor con sonrisa pícara- Es adorable, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Me… me llamo Allen, tengo diecisiete años… -contestó torpemente Allen por la cercanía del pelirrojo.

-Vaya Yuu, mira que eres pederasta, ¿Donde lo encontraste? ¿En una quedada cosplay? –miró burlón al japonés, al que le rodeaba un aura maligna. El pelirrojo volvió a centrar su atención en el angelito- Yo soy Lavi, y… ¿Sabes cuantos años tiene el pervertido de Yuu?

El niño asintió, pegándose al respaldar del sofá lo más que pudo para alejarse del otro, mirando al pelinegro de reojo.

-Kanda tiene veintiséis…

Tanto Lavi como Kanda lo miraron sorprendidos, pero este último mucho más. Kanda no recordaba haberle dicho ni su nombre, ni mucho menos su edad, ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

-Lavi… -llamó uno de los hombres, sacando al japonés de sus pensamientos e intentando llamar la atención del otro- si quieres puede unirse a nosotros –dijo mirando al peliblanco de forma extraña- Es muy mono, no nos importa.

-Cierto-coincidió el pelirrojo con sonrisa pícara y ojos brillantes- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

-¿Jugar…? –preguntó Allen confuso, aunque en seguida les sonrió- Claro.

Lavi le tendió la mano, pero cuando él iba a tomársela, Kanda se lo impidió tirando del pelirrojo para alejarlo de él.

-¿¡Eres idiota!? –Le gritó- ¡Esta claro que no tiene ni puta idea de a lo que te refieres!

Lavi hizo un fingido puchero.

-Yuu, eres cruel y egoísta –dijo entre lágrimas de cocodrilo. Apenas duró unos segundos, puesto que ya le sonreía de nuevo- Esta bien, juega tú solo con tu adorable juguete… ¡Otro día jugaremos nosotros! ¿Vale, Allen-chan?

El peliblanco asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa amable que derritió a todos los presentes excepto a Kanda, que lo miraba irritado. Lavi entró en su habitación acompañado de los dos hombres, que se lamentaban por no poder "beneficiarse" al buen niño. Una vez que se hubieron ido Kanda lo miró fijamente con sus pozos negros.

-Muy bien, moyashi –dijo con tono frío- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y mi edad?

-Es Allen –se quejó el otro con el ceño fruncido- y simplemente lo sé. Debemos saber todo sobre nuestros protegidos.

Kanda suspiró exasperado, con una venita palpitando en su sien.

-No soy tu puto protegido.

-Si lo eres –le espetó Allen cortante.

Su rostro y voz habían cambiado, ahora llevaban reflejados la determinación y cierto enfado. Kanda observó impasible como se levantaba y se ponía a su altura, clavándole sus ojos grises y atigrados en los suyos.

-Sé que estas pensando –dijo señalándolo de manera acusadora. Parecía una madre regañona- Piensas en llamar a un psiquiátrico o a la policía para librarte de mí como de una piedra en tu zapato. Pues que sepas que te será inútil, porque prometí protegerte y lo haré, y volveré a por ti cueste lo que cueste.

El japonés lo miró furibundo, pero él ni se achantó. Había dado justo en el clavo con sus planes pero ¿Realmente pensaba que era un ángel? Una idea cruzó su cabeza al observar de nuevo esas alas que salían de su espalda. Mientras el albino estuvo dormido las examinó detenidamente y estaban totalmente fusionadas con la piel, sus nacaradas plumas tenían raíces y a través de estas se podían intuir unos delgados huesos. Desechó aquella idea de inmediato para enfrentar al niño.

-¡NO NECESITO LA PROTECCIÓN DE NADIE! ¡Y MENOS DE UN MOCOSO DEFORME COMO TÚ! -le gritó sin medir sus palabras.

-¡ENTERATE, MALDITO AFEMINADO! ¡ME QUEDARÉ CONTIGO Y PUNTO!

-¡¿Y DE QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ME VAS A PROTEGER?!

-¡NO LO SÉ!

-¡OH, GENIAL, ME SERAS DE GRAN AYUDA! ¡ERES IDIOTA!

Allen se sentó e hizo un puchero que a cualquier otro abría ablandado, pero el efecto que producía en Kanda era justamente el contrario. Ahora que habían dejado de gritarse se podían oír perfectamente unos gritos totalmente diferentes a los suyos provenientes de la habitación en la que había entrado Lavi.

-No había visto nada igual desde lo de Sodoma y Gomorra (1) –dijo en un susurro el ángel con el ceño fruncido y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El japonés se cruzó de brazos, viendo el cambio de tema del niño.

-No me vas a dejar, ¿cierto?

El peliblanco negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, manteniendo su expresión. Kanda dejó escapar un gruñido de impaciencia y agarró al niño, arrastrándolo por toda la casa, ganándose innumerables quejas e insultos de parte de este, hasta que llegó al baño, donde lo arrojó sin piedad sobre la taza del wáter. Allen se incorporó y se sentó sobre la misma, sin dejar de insultar al pelinegro por el trato que le daba.

-Calla y escucha, mocoso –dijo Kanda, ignorándolo mientras se miraba las uñas, conteniéndose las ganas de apuñalar al crío con el cepillo de dientes por soltar tantas pestes sobre él- te vas a duchar, sin mojarte las malditas vendas, por tu bien, luego te vestirás con lo que te de y dejarás que te cure eso –señaló el ala rota, que colgaba inerte de su blanquecina, pero bien formada, espalda.

Allen parpadeó, confuso, aunque extrañamente feliz por las palabras del japonés.

-¿Eso significa que me crees?

-Eso significa que tengo en mi casa a un maldito enano con alas que dice ser mi puto ángel de la guarda –sentenció Kanda impasible- y, joder, ¿Quién coño crees que creería tal cosa? Te dejaré que te expliques, pero antes te pegarás una buena ducha porque sinceramente das asco.

A Allen le pareció que era la primera vez que le oía hablar tanto.

-¿No puedes evitar la necesidad de meter un taco en cada frase que dices?

-Tsk.

Kanda le echó un último vistazo y cerró la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza. Debía haberse vuelto loco…

**Y se acabó o.o**

**No se si me convence .-. que dicen?**

**Reviews?? ;o;**


End file.
